Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor display apparatus, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a semiconductor display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor display apparatus, such as liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) display apparatus, involves techniques of the typical LCD panel and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes, and therefore it can achieve high resolution, high color saturation and accuracy and can be manufactured by semiconductor processes. With at least such advantages, a semiconductor display apparatus are applied in electronic devices such as micro-projectors, monitors or head mounted displays.
For example, one type of the LCoS display apparatus is a color filter LCoS display apparatus, in which a color filter is formed on a silicon substrate. However, because segments of the color filter (e.g. red, green and blue color photoresists) are sequentially formed on the silicon substrate, which usually results in striation defects and nonuniformity issues.